


I Want You To Spank Me

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: Kink Meme 2020 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Spanking, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Clarke has always been into the idea of spanking but has a hard time asking and finding someone to do it. She ends up asking Bellamy for help.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Kink Meme 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	I Want You To Spank Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clarke wants to know what being tied up/spanked/ass fucked/deep throated feels like but can’t find a guy she’d trust to try it with, so in a last-ditch effort, she approaches her roommate Bellamy. He blows her mind. Romance optional.

Clarke fiddles with her fork.  
Fuck this is a bad idea she thought.  
A hand covered hers and she jumps.  
She froze when she looked at her roommate's huge hand. It was about the size of her face if not bigger and she clenches her legs together at the thought of his big hands spanking her.

* * *

It all started in high school and the ridiculous skirts they used to wear.  
To be more accurately, it started at a sleepover at Josie’s.  
They had been sixteen and no one was home so they helped themselves to her brother Ryker’s porn collection.  
There was one that stood out in her mind.

A huge-chested girl in a short skirt (that reminded Clarke a lot of the skirts they wore for school) getting in trouble and begging the teacher not to give her detention.  
She pouted and pleaded her lower lip trembling and then the professor was shoving her to her knees and unzipping his pants to reveal his massive cock and then he just shoved it down her throat, making tears fall down the girl’s face.  
Clarke remembers how she had felt a jolt in her stomach that went down to her clit.  
She remembered how his hands were gripping her hair as he fucked her throat and how the girl was moaning and how her hands were slipping in and out of her.  
Clarke also remembers Josie sliding a hand into her panties and how the blonde girl was staring at the screen wide eyes, fingers moving frantically.  
The man in the video came down her throat and when he saw the girl’s glistening fingers he had gotten angry.  
Called her a bad girl for doing it without his permission.  
Clarke watched, her own hand in her panties, circling her clit as the man had the girl bend over the desk and flip her skirt over to reveal a thong and Clarke gasped, her fingers moving faster as the man raised his hand. Her other hand was pinching and squeezing her breast and Clarke jumped when Josie’s hand joined her, two fingers sliding in. Every smack the man gave the girl, made Clarke jolt and it wasn’t long before she was cumming all over Josie’s fingers.  
Clarke laid back on the sofa, panting as Josie licked her fingers clean.

* * *

“Clarke?”  
She shifts, feeling how wet her panties were at the thought of Bellamy’s hands and of what she and Josie used to get into back in high school.  
“Sorry.”  
He chuckles, deep and Clarke shivered at the sound.  
“What’s on your mind?”  
“Can’t I just make my roommate a nice dinner?”  
He gestures to her fork.  
“You can but you have playing with your food. What’s going on?”

Clarke looks up at her roommates and takes him in.  
His dark curls that she wants to run her hands through, the dark-rimmed glasses on her face that are the reason why he is the star is so many of her teacher-student fantasies. His big hands that she is sure would leave marks on her skin for days, the tongue that is currently licking his lips that she’s sure would make her scream.  
Clarke had been having fantasies about him since she first moved in with Bellamy.

In the beginning, they were the vanilla kind, him going down on her, him catching her masturbating.  
But then six months ago that changed.  
Bellamy was a high school history teacher and when he first told her that Clarke had nodded and had a brief thought that if he had been her history teacher then she probably would have scored higher on the AP exam.  
But his job hadn’t sunk in, not till he had called her one day and asked her if she could bring him some lunch because he had forgotten it had home. 

Seeing Bellamy in his element in his classroom did things to her.  
She watched him stand in front of his class, glasses on his face, tie around his neck, his voice deep and commanding and Clarke had almost asked him to bend her over his desk and fuck her.  
He asked her to stay while he ate and she sat on his desk as he ate and talked about his students.  
Before she left, he has squeezed her thighs, thanking her for coming.  
Clarke had rushed home and hardly a minute after she turned her vibrator on, came with a loud cry, Bellamy’s touch burning her skin and the way he looked in front of a classroom in her mind.  
It became a problem, after that all she could think about was Bellamy bending her over and spanking her.

So she decided to look elsewhere.  
She downloaded dating apps and went out with people.  
It should have been easy asking to spank her.  
But every time the words were on the tip of her tongue she swallowed them.  
There were a few people she was sure would have been into it if she asked.  
Anya had been rough and Clarke knew she would have been a good bet.  
Roan had the voice and kept saying good girl every time she whined or asked for more. She even slept with him a few more times but the words wouldn’t come.  
She watched only porn with spanking in them- which had a lot of student and teacher which of course didn’t help.  
She was charging her vibrator every night getting herself off to the idea of being spanked by Bellamy.

Finally, after several drinks, she called Josie up and asked for advice.  
The girl simply told her to ask Bellamy and then reminded her that trusting someone when it came to sex experimentation was important.  
As much as she hated to admit, her friend made some good points.  
So Clarke decided to cook him his favorite meal, out on his favorite movie, and ask him.

It was just a small favor.  
Something to ease her curiosity (and give her something new to think about when she had her fingers in between her legs).  
She could ask him this.  
They were roommates.  
It would be a one-time thing like the time she had helped him shave his beard because he bruised his right fist punching Lincoln.  
She shaved his beard until his fist was better and then they never spoke about it again.

* * *

Bellamy was nervous.  
Clarke had been acting weird for the past few weeks, fidgeting, not being able to look him in the eye.  
And now the dinner- he had no idea what was going on and it bothered him.  
His mind was going through various scenarios.  
Was she sick?  
Moving out?  
Getting married?  
Clarke could see the frustration, concern, and worry in his eyes.  
“Clarke, please just tell me.”  
“Iwantyoutospankme.”  
Bellamy froze.  
“Come again?”  
His voice was husky but commanding- his teacher voice- the naughty teacher voice from her fantasies- and Clarke squeezes her thighs and swallows hard.  
“I want you to spank me.”

The silence seemed to stretch on forever.  
Clarke’s cheeks are red and she laughs.  
“You know forget anything I said. I was..”  
She stumbles out of her chair and disappears to her room.  
She closes her eyes.  
What did she do? What did she do? What did she do?

Bellamy is at a loss for words.  
He can barely wrap his head around what she said.  
He would be a liar if he said he hadn’t thought about sleeping with her.  
Clarke was gorgeous with a pair to tits that he wanted to bury his face in between and a nice firm ass that would be perfect for spanking.  
But Clarke was more than that.  
She was cute and funny and talented.  
But he never really considered her to be into it or that she would actually want to sleep with him.  
So he put all his Clarke related fantasies in a box and only unlocked it when he couldn't sleep and night. 

But after about three months the box’s lock had snapped all thanks to a picture Josie, Clarke’s high school best friend had posted of them.  
Josie was sitting on a car, the tie from her uniform undone, a few buttons already open, head tilted, cigarette in her mouth. Clarke was leaning against the car one foot behind her, chest out as she had her head thrown back in laughter, her tie was loose and like Josie, her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a hint of her big tits.  
He couldn't get the picture out of his mind.  
All he could think about was bending her over the car hood flipping her skirt over and spanking her before fucking her. 

After a while, the idea bleeds into the rest of his life.  
He would see Clarke doing yoga and it took everything he had not to put her over his legs and spank her. Or when he yelled at her for leaving her shoes where he could trip over them- he wanted to punish her, see her ass turn red, hear her voice try to count.  
But he never thought that his fantasy could- would become a reality.  
He grins and began to clear the dishes.  
It was Clarke’s turn to do the dishes but it didn't look like she would be leaving her oom anytime soon.  
He goes to his room to get changed into his pajamas and to grab some things for later.

* * *

Clarke doesn’t leave her room till much later, figuring he would be in bed.  
She freezes when she sees him on the couch, a red pen in his and papers in his lap.  
He looks up when he sees her.  
“Clarke.”  
His voice is firm and Clarke can feel herself getting turned on, her nipples hardening under her shirt- which was actually Bellamy’s that she has stolen from the laundry basket once.  
“I didn’t know you would be awake.”  
“Come here.”  
“I was just going to get a snack.”  
“Now, Clarke.”  
It’s his teacher's voice and she can feel something trickling down her leg.  
“Don’t make me say it again, princess.”  
Clarke walks in front of him, her nipples hard, her clit throbbing.  
His eyes rake her up and down and he smirks.  
“Is that my shirt?”  
Clarke looks down and she blushes as she realizes what she’s wearing and how short it is, the hem barely covering her.  
She nods but he raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to say it.  
Clarke feels like she’s a dream.  
“Yes.”  
“Naughty princess. So you steal my shirt, leave me to the dishes even though it’s your turn, what else have you done…”  
His eyes are piercing and he rises to his feet and Clarke swallows as he towers over her.  
“Maybe I should teach you a lesson.”  
He nudges her toward the side of the couch and he stands behind her, pressing up against her, not yet touching her.

He’s waiting and she swallows realizing he’s waiting for her. Slowly she bends over, she can feel him hard against her.  
He hums and wedges his knee between her legs spreading them and then uses his foot to nudge her until she’s bent over the couch legs spread to his liking. He takes a step back.  
She looks perfect.  
This is better than he can imagine.  
Her hands are clutching the couch, her ass in the air, his shirt gaping revealing the fact that she’s not wearing a bra. He can see the wet spot on her panties.  
She’s a vision. He wishes he could take a picture to show her how gorgeous she looks like this.  
Maybe next time.

Clarke’s legs are trembling with anticipation. She’s a bit nervous but the fact that it’s Bellamy makes her feel better. But since it’s Bellamy she’s twice as turned on than normal. Her face is red thinking about how he’s about to see exactly how turned on she is and how much wetter she will be once this is done.  
Bellamy places a reassuring hand on her back and then gently runs a finger down her spine and ass and she shivers.  
“Wish you could see how gorgeous you look like this. Bend over, ass trembling, panties wet.”  
He squeezes her right cheek before moving his hand to cup her and he moans.  
“Your panties are soaking princess. Naughty girl…. hmm I think fifteen will be good. Five for stealing my shirt, five for not doing the dishes and five because I say so.”  
He withdraws his fingers and readjusts his pajama pants.  
“I want you to count.”  
Clarke nods and Bellamy takes a deep breath.  
He raises his hand and Clarke braces herself as his hand strikes her.  
_Smack_  
“One.”  
His hand huge and perfect for this.  
He hits the other cheek. _Smack_  
“Two.”  
The next two are right after another.  
Smack. Smack.  
“Th- three. Four.” Her voice is already hoarse, straining.  
Smack.  
“Five.”  
Bellamy rubs a soothing circle and Clarke moans at the feeling.  
He loves the way her pale skin is already red.  
“Such a pretty color, princess.”  
_Smack, Smack, Smack. Smack._  
Clarke whimpers as Bellamy alternates his smacks.  
He pauses, giving her a chance to catch her breath, as he rubs her ass soothingly.  
She’s dripping down her leg, the wet spot on her panties spreading.  
“What number?”  
“Ten?”  
He clicks his tongue.  
“Nine, are you trying to speed them up? I thought you wanted this?”  
He lets his finger trail downwards and slides a finger past her panties and into her folds and Clarke whimpers.  
“Can I take these off?”  
“Please, Bellamy.”  
She shifts her ass toward him and he gives her a light smack.  
“Did I say you could move?”  
“No, ten.”  
He crouches down and gently peels her panties down, licking his lips as her cunt is revealed to him.  
She’s shaved and it’s a dark pink- absolutely mouthwatering.  
He blows lightly and watches as her cunt quivers and Clarke whimpers.  
He lets out a groan. He wants nothing more than to bury his tongue into her, he wants to taste how sweet she is.  
He slips two fingers back in and Clarke gasps.  
He slides them out and places them into his mouth, sucking and moaning at her taste.  
“So good princess. You taste good.”

Clarke’s mind is spinning, this is more than she expected.  
She feels overwhelmed but it a good way.  
She wants to beg him to fuck her but she also wants him to finish her punishment. 

“Six more okay Five and one more for getting the number wrong.”  
He places a quick kiss over her red skin and stands back up.  
He strokes her right cheek and Clarke closes her eyes and gasps when he hits her left with a firm smack.  
“El-eleven.”  
Twelve makes Clarke jump and cry out.  
“Bel-.”  
She takes a deep breath.  
“Twelve.”  
Her voice is soft.  
“Thirteen. Fourteen.”  
She drops her head down as she feels herself close to the edge.  
She’s never been this turned on.  
Bellamy slips one hand down his pants and lets out a groan his eyes on Clarke.  
He then removes his pajama pants and Clarke hears the muffled thump of something hitting the ground.  
She clenches and her knuckles are turning white from hard she is holding them.  
His cock is just about ready to burst out of his boxers, he needs this to be over so he can fuck her.  
_Smack. Smackk._

At the final smack, Clarke thrusts her hips back.  
“Bellamy, please.”  
He takes it as permission to thurst his cock into her in one single fluid mouth and Clarke whimpers in relief.  
Bellamy slips his hand in between her legs and finds her clit. A few thrusts and then Clarke is coming with a loud, cry her body arching back and he nips at her neck.  
Bellamy keeps thrusting and he would be embarrassed at how quickly he came if it weren’t for how hot Clarke looked bent over.  
He pulls out and Clarke slumps over exhausted.

Bellamy goes to the kitchen to get some water and a towel.  
He wipes her legs, pressing a kiss to both ass cheeks.  
He helps her stand up and has her drink the water.  
Then he sinks onto the couch and pulls her over his lap.  
“Let me take care of you, princess.”  
He rubs some lotion over her ass and she moans at the cooling sensation.  
“You okay, princess?”  
“I’m good Bellamy. Thank you.”  
“Was I too hard?”  
He knew it was her first time and he wanted to make sure it was to her liking.  
She laughs, tired.  
“Can we do it again sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
